<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realities Collide by Aelinoffeyre, The_Unique_Story_Spinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629287">Realities Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelinoffeyre/pseuds/Aelinoffeyre'>Aelinoffeyre</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unique_Story_Spinner/pseuds/The_Unique_Story_Spinner'>The_Unique_Story_Spinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, eventual nonsexual and sexual intimacy, feels????, i really dont know what to tag this..., its really cute okay DX, just like all of my other stories five is depicted as "himself", romantic feelings, you get to spoil the five?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelinoffeyre/pseuds/Aelinoffeyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unique_Story_Spinner/pseuds/The_Unique_Story_Spinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Five was lying there, in a pool of his own blood, after being shot by The Handler, and trying to reverse time, which he had never done before, something must have gone wrong... </p><p>And it caused him to meet you.</p><p>Which took you by surprise, because Five Hargreeves isn't supposed to be real...</p><p>Do Not Read this story until you read this document.</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100431</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Five Hargreeves/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aidan...? Is that you...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do Not Read this story until you read this document.</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100431</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A portal? A vortex? Is that even what you saw? When you had looked up just a moment ago, a tear in the sky ripped open making a terrible racket and caused the wind to whip around you violently as if you had been caught in a horrid storm. It was over in an instant, but only after someone, who was small in stature, plopped onto the ground with a loud thud and a pained grunt.</p><p>You looked down and quickly noticed that the person before you was obviously male with dark brown locks, but that wasn't what got your attention. What had gotten your attention was his clothes.</p><p>You noticed a navy blue jacket with red trim, with solid navy shorts to match. Your eyes then landed on his legs, which had on a pair of thick back knee-high socks. On his feet, he wore a pair of nice black shoes. Your brain was having trouble processing who exactly the person was in front of you. No matter how long you looked, you couldn't quite put the pieces together. Even if he looked familiar...</p><p>Two people came to mind as to who this could be, but one of them was a person of fiction only, and the other lived very far away. The name that made the most sense popped into your mind as you took a step closer. "Aidan...?" You asked quietly in a very confused tone as the person tried to get up.</p><p>"Who the hell is Aidan?" He said irritably as he got up and brushed himself off. You saw that his knees were all scraped up from after he had landed on the rough sidewalk. He jerked his jacket back into place abruptly and smoothed his hair from his face. All you could do was stare.</p><p>"Um..." Was all you could manage to say as he brushed on his checkered vest and examined his scraped-up hands.</p><p>His eyes darted to you briefly as he checked himself for more injuries. "Since you're clearly too busy staring, how about you answer some questions for me, hm? Where am I, what is this place, and what the year is it?" His questions were fast, sharp, and to the point. He barely even looked at you.</p><p>"Uh, it's twenty-twenty-one?" You blinked at him, barely able to process all the questions he asked you. Was this real?</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!" He snapped making you take a step back. "You can't be serious!" His hands now gripped the sides of his hair as he spun from you on his heels, clearly aggravated. "Goddammit!"</p><p>"Aidan...?" You said the name entirely as a question.</p><p>"Who the hell is Aidan?! You keep saying that like it's my name!" He whipped towards you with a scowl.</p><p>"Isn't it, though?" You blinked in extra confusion and cocked your head. Because, if that were his name, which it should be, he was very far away from home.</p><p>"No!" He yelled with his brows furrowed in extreme irritation. Again, was this real? Maybe, he hit his head and forgot who he was? That sounded reasonable to you. It'd make sense. He did fall from pretty high up... But, then why and how did he fall from the sky out of a portal in the first place? First of all, how did you forget that that had even happened?! That shit only happens in movies. Right...? Your head hurt from thinking about all of this.</p><p>"F-Five...?" You tilted your head. You felt you should play along until you could get him to seek medical attention.</p><p>"How do you know my name?..." His eyes landed on you. Now, it was his turn to look confused. It couldn't be him...could it...? That wouldn't make ANY sense.</p><p>"You can't be you, can you?" Your brows scrunched as you tried to figure this out.</p><p>"Well, then who else would I be exactly?" His tone was sharp again.</p><p>"There is no way in hell this is happening..." You stood there frozen in place. This HAD to be Aidan. What other explanation would there be?! "Maybe, we should get you to a hospital. Maybe, we should see if you have a concussion or something?" You swallowed and shrugged. You had to admit it though, he didn't give you the vibe that he was Aidan, but then again, Aidan was a very good actor when it came to him being in character. Five and Aidan were very different people. But the thing was, Aidan was real, and Five wasn't... Aidan was a real living and breathing human being. Five was a character from a show. He MUST have hit his head when he made contact with the pavement. He had to have had.</p><p>"No. No hospitals. Too risky. Plus, I'm fine. I didn't hit my head. Thank God, for that.” He went to stick his hands into his pockets but winced and shook his hands. “My knees and hands mostly broke my fall..." He sighed as he looked at the palms of his hands.</p><p>"Are you sure you aren't Aidan?" How could he NOT be?</p><p>"Would you stop asking me tha--" He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I don't know who this <em>Aidan</em> person is, but I'm not him. I can promise you that."</p><p>"But, that would be impossible..." You held your hand to your forehead. Your head was spinning. He HAD to be Aidan. He HAD to be. Five WASN'T real. Aidan WAS. But, then how was standing before you is he was? Was that portal even real, or had you just lost your damn mind because you loved Five so much...?</p><p>"And why is that?" He asked, looking exasperated as he looked you up and down.</p><p>"Because, if you <em>were</em> you, you couldn't be real..." You eyed him intensely. Once you got a real good look at his face, your expression softened in surprise, and your heart flipped. You noticed that there wasn't a single trace of Aidan in his face. Which was ODD.<br/>
<br/>
“What the hell are you talking about?...” He blinked at you and rose a brow.<br/>
<br/>
You began to feel certain that you were a lunatic.</p><p>==</p><p> </p><p>You were sitting across from <em>Five </em>in a little cafe as you began to check for news of <em>Aidan's</em> possible disappearance. You found absolutely nothing, which was odd, given he was sitting right in front of you, portals and head trauma be damned. If Aidan were to somehow go missing the internet would have been ALL over it and social media would have exploded with it. As far as you could tell, from all the searching you had done, Aidan was perfectly safe and sound. “This doesn't any make sense...” You say as you eyed your phone.<br/>
<br/>
“What doesn't make any sense?” <em>Five</em> grumbled as he sipped on the coffee you had bought him.<br/>
<br/>
“You're missing and no one knows? Your parents and <em>fans</em> should be freaking out by now.” You palmed your face. “I really should have made you go to the hospital... You clearly have amnesia.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can assure you that I don't. I don't have parents either. Well, unless you count my robot mother.” He let out a short laugh as he sat his cup down. You just sighed. Of course, the script of The Umbrella Academy were his most recent memories.<br/>
<br/>
“Aidan,” You began.<br/>
<br/>
“Five.” He corrected, not looking amused.<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh, okay, <em>FIVE</em>,” You OVER corrected and then sighed. “Look, even if you are Five, how in the hell are you here?”<br/>
<br/>
He just kind of shrugged, looking unsure. “I don't know...”<br/>
<br/>
“What's the last thing you remember then?” You ask as you set your phone down.<br/>
<br/>
“I was in Dallas, Texas about to die from a bunch of gunshot wounds...” He looked into his coffee. “I must have done something wrong...” He looked down at his hands, extending and closing his fingers slowly.<br/>
<br/>
Of course, a scene from season two. You sighed again, but his expression got to you. “You want another coffee?” You gave him a soft smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure.” He didn't look at you. You two were silent for a moment as his new coffee was set in front of him. He looked very deep in thought.<br/>
<br/>
“You hungry?” You ask.<br/>
<br/>
“Not really...” He shook his head and rubbed his eyes roughly with his palms. “I remember them getting back up...but something must have went wrong... What the hell did I do...? How the hell did I go backwards AND forwards in time?”<br/>
<br/>
You frowned softly as you eyed him. “Okay, this is probably against my better judgment, but how about we go to my place and I order a pizza or something? Sound good to you?” You tried to give him a reassuring smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Not like I have anywhere else to go if I'm being honest.” He sighed and took a huge swig of his coffee before getting up. “So, where do you live anyway...?” He asked tiredly with another heavy sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You aren't supposed to be real...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Five enter your apartment. You then explain to him how he wasn't supposed to be real, you tended to his wounds, and told him that he was actually your favorite character from a show. Exhaustion finally caught up to him...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It's not much, but it's home.” You say as you lead the way into your apartment. “Make yourself comfortable?” You gave him a warm smile as you ordered food through your phone. You were about to say something to him, but with a pop and a flash, he was on the couch. “Ah!” You yelped, accidentally throwing your phone at his feet when you jumped. “What the hell?!”<br/><br/>“Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you I have powers.” His voice was quiet as he stared at the floor.<br/><br/>“I, wait, what, hold on a minute, wait, what...” You stared at him, looking extremely perplexed. “You can't be...” Your phone went off after getting a notification about your order being processed.<br/><br/>“What...?” He looked up at you, looking exhausted.<br/><br/>“Did you really just<em><b> teleport</b></em> your ass to my couch?!” You stared at him wide-eyed.<br/><br/>“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I did. Why?” He folded his hands.<br/><br/>“But,” Your brain cut off mid-thought. “But, aren't you Aidan?!”<br/><br/>“Like I told you before, no I'm not.” He said with a tone of irritation in his voice. You sat next to him, eyeing him in shock.<br/><br/>“But you can't be real...” Your voice was barely above a whisper.<br/><br/>“Well, I am, and I'm here, apparently. Wherever and whenever this is...” He gestured vaguely at nothing with his hands.<br/><br/>“But, you're supposed to just be a character from a show.” You rubbed your face in confusion. “I have to be crazy. I must have lost my mind. I have to be asleep. I have to be dreaming. You can't be real. No matter how much I've wanted you to be. You just can't be!”<br/><br/>“Wait, what?” His brows scrunched together as he watched you rub your eyes violently.<br/><br/>“You can't be real...” You tried to blink away the stars that danced around the corners of your vision. You reached down to grab your phone and unlocked it after swiping away the notification that let you know that your pizza was now on its way. You scrolled through your pictures for a minute before showing him a picture of himself. “See? You're not supposed to be real...”<br/><br/>His eyes were met with a picture of a boy, out in some wasteland, wearing an aviator hat, and pulling around a red wagon. His eyes went wide. “How on earth did you get this?!” He ripped your phone from your hands. “How do you even have this?! How do you have a picture of me?! Let alone a picture of me from when I was in the <em>apocalypse</em> as a damn <em>kid</em>!!!” His voice turned into a nasty snarl when he said the words <b>apocalypse</b> and <b>kid</b>. He tossed your phone back at you suddenly, almost causing you to drop it.<br/><br/>“I have quite a few actually... Like I said, you aren't even supposed to be real.” You eyed your screen again, feeling a pang in your heart because it was always hard for you to see pictures of him from when he was little. “Here, you're supposed to just be a fictional character from a show...” You gently thumbed the screen of your phone with a saddened expression as you took in the picture more. He was just a little boy then...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alone... Isolated... Starving...</strong>
</p><p><br/><br/>“What show?!” His voice cracked, which would have made you laugh had the situation not been serious. “What's this damn show you're talking about?!” Five yelled as he stood up and started down at you.<br/><br/>“The show's called The Umbrella Academy...” You looked up at him. There was a knock at your door. Your food was here.<br/><br/>“The <em><b>WHAT</b></em>?!” He yelled. “You have got to be <strong>fucking</strong> kidding me!!”</p><p> </p><p>==</p><p>Five was now pacing around your living room looking like he was about to lose his Goddamned mind.<br/><br/>You just watched him as you chewed on your slice of pizza. What else could you do, really? He never put a single slice on his plate. It took you at least a good half an hour to explain all that was the show to him. He wasn't happy about <em>anything</em> you had told him.<br/><br/>“So, you're telling me, that my entire life,” Five turned to you, finally. “To you, is just a work of fiction, and that you know everything about me?!” His eyes were wild.<br/><br/>“Um, pretty much...” You nodded and he went back to pacing. “There's also comic books. You're the <em>show</em> version of yourself, by the way. The comic version of you is kind of small...”<br/><br/>“Oh?” He looked towards you and sharply tilted his head. He may have been smiling, but you knew he was nowhere near being in a good mood.<br/><br/>“Yeah, he's sixty, and stuck in his ten-year-old body instead.” You sipped on your drink, still having a hell of a time trying to process everything. Five Hargreeves was living, breathing, and pacing around your living in a hell of a mood. Were you high...? How was this even real???<br/><br/>“Well, then I guess I'm the version of myself that got the better end of the stick, eh?” He huffed and went to shove his hands in his pockets out of reflex but winced and hissed at the pain. “Fucking hell.” He looked at his palms again and clenched his hands into fists.<br/><br/>“Okay, let me see those. I can't believe I forgot that you were kind of hurt... And if you knew me, you'd know how that's very unlike me.” You sighed and walked over to the kitchen to wash your greasy hands. “Go gently wash your hands and I'll be right back.” You say as you make your way to the bathroom. Five rolled his eyes and did as he was told before sitting on the couch again.<br/><br/>“My whole life, an entire work of fiction to someone else? I'll be damned...” He sighed and leaned back as his head spun. He almost died, he was thrust somewhere outside of his time again, his hands and knees were all scraped up, his life was a work of fiction to wherever he was, he was in some stranger's house... He was so tired. “What a hellish couple of weeks...” His chest heaved.</p><p> </p><p>You came back and sat by him, sitting set a bunch of medical supplies next to you. “Hands.” You say softly as you held out yours after opening an alcohol packet. He just let one of his hands flop before you without so much as looking at you. You took his hand, which made your heart flip and gently wiped at his scrapes and scratches. He didn't make a sound but his eye twitched a few times. He then reached over so you could do the same to his other hand. His hands weren't too badly hurt so you just applied some Neosporin to the wounds before gently wrapping his hands up in gauze. You left his fingers and thumbs free.<br/><br/>You then sat on the floor to take care of his knees. You only had to apply a band-aid to one of them. You couldn't help but be hyper-aware of the fact that you were actually touching him and that his skin felt warm under your fingers despite him being kind of skinny. You had always assumed that his hands would have been cold to the touch. “You okay up there?” You ask softly. Five just shrugged.<br/><br/>“Just having a couple of rough weeks, I guess...” He looked away from you, looking downhearted himself.<br/><br/>“Maybe, you should try to just get some rest?” You say as you set the medical supplies onto the coffee table. You had always wanted him to take a break or a rest, but this was crazy. Before, Five was just a character that you had fallen for and wished for better things for him. Now, he was a very tired <em>young-looking old man</em> on your couch with his hands all wrapped up. “I have some extra clothes if you'd like to change?” You gave him a warm smile.<br/><br/>“I guess that would be fine...” Five nodded to you. You had him follow you to your room and you dug out a plain black shirt for him along with some gray pajama pants.<br/><br/>“Here ya go.” You handed them to him. “The bathroom is the door down there to the left.” You pointed down the hall.<br/><br/>“Thanks.” His voice was so quiet. It kind of hurt your heart. You felt for him.</p><p> </p><p>After entering the bathroom and closing the door, Five stripped off his layers one by one and sighed after looking at himself in the mirror. He pulled the shirt over his head, which didn't fit <em>too</em> bad, but the pants she gave him hung very loosely around his hips. He had to readjust and retie them to fit him better. The legs were still a bit too long and bunched at his feet. After rolling up the bottoms of his pants with another sigh, he gathered up his clothes before making his way back to the living room seeing that you had turned the couch into a bed for him. Five really had no idea just how much you cared about him. No idea at all...<br/><br/>“Ah, there you are.” You smiled as you stuffed a pillow into a clean pillowcase and then stretched out a blanket across the couch cushions. “Well, at least they fit a little?” You scrunched your nose with a smile as you body checked him. He looked sort of cute being in clothes that were just a little bit bigger on him.<br/><br/>“I didn't really know what to do with these...” He eyed his crumpled uniform in his hands.<br/><br/>“I can take those.” You took them from him. “I'll get them cleaned up for you.”<br/><br/>“You don't have to--” You cut him off as he sat down.<br/><br/>“Nah, don't worry about it.” You gave him a soft smile. “Just,” You paused for a second as you eyed him. He looked so small and tired. “Just try to get some rest, okay?” Your voice was soft and kind. “I know you've been through a lot these past couple of weeks. You deserve a good rest. We can talk more tomorrow, yeah?”<br/><br/>“Yeah...” Five just laid there on his back, staring at your ceiling. Once he let his eyes close, all the exhaustion finally caught up to him and he fell fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Well, I guess this is your home now too, huh Five?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Five end up being roommates as he had nowhere else to go and he ABSOLUTELY destroys your living room. Five isn't sure what to think when he figures out that you care about him ad have for awhile.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five had his head in his hands as he rested on his elbows on the counter next to the coffee maker. It bubbled, hissed, and dripped as fresh coffee flowed into the pot. He ran his now unwrapped hands through his damp hair with a sigh. It was the middle of the day, he couldn't believe that he slept so long.<br/><br/>“Oh, hi,” Your voice came from behind him. “I thought I smelled fresh coffee.” You sat at the counter with a yawn. “You sleep okay?”<br/><br/>“I guess. You?” Once he found them, he filled two mugs and set one down in front of you as he made his way back to the couch to sip on his own coffee. You noticed that he smelled like your body wash.<br/><br/>“Not really,” You laughed and went to go sit by him. Once you did, you were hoping he couldn't hear your heart trying to explode. “How could I? My favorite character from my favorite show was sleeping on my couch last night.” You chuckled.<br/><br/>He lightly laughed into his cup. “I'm your favorite, huh?” He rose a brow with a half-grin.<br/><br/>“You have no idea.” You smiled into your coffee and looked away from him.<br/><br/>“I never got your name yesterday. You want to tell me what it is?” Five asked before taking another swig of his brew. “Since, we're probably going to be spending a lot of time together.”<br/><br/>“Oh, shit, yeah, um, I'm Y/N.” You snorted. “That is my name. I am Y/N, and I can't believe I forgot to tell you that last night. Then again, a lot of things happened last night.”<br/><br/>For a split second, Five's life wasn't falling apart around him after hearing you laugh. “That's a cute name I guess.” His lips turned into a small smile as he looked into his drink.<br/><br/>“You guess?” Your face scrunched with a smile. “Well, at least my name isn't a number?” You chuckled.<br/><br/>“Ha! She's mean!” He let out a sharp laugh.<br/><br/>The sound of his laugh made you smile. “I can be, sometimes, if given the chance. Cheers?” You held your coffee cup out to him and to your surprise he lightly dinged his against yours.<br/><br/>“Cheers.” He said with a tired smile.</p><p> </p><p>==</p><p> </p><p>After about a week, you learned that Five wasn't the worst roommate, but he also wasn't the best. He'd forget to change the coffee filter, he'd forget to eat, he kept weird hours, and once you even caught him writing on the living room wall. You just came home one day and saw math equations and formulas, that you couldn't even begin to comprehend, all over the wall behind the couch, along with Five standing on the said couch with a marker in his hand. <br/><br/>That lead to a long conversation about how you were renting, how he couldn't do that again, and it also leads to you buying him a bunch of school supplies for his work. Notebooks, pads of paper, poster boards, sticky notes, and a bunch of <em>pencils</em>. You were clear about how he wasn't allowed to use pens and markers and how he couldn't be trusted with them. He, of course, retorted, by reminding you that he wasn't a child and you told him that you didn't care.<br/><br/>“Five, you even wrote all over the walls of that one library. You can't be trusted with being around walls when you have writing utensils filled with <em><b>permanent ink</b></em>.” You chuckle as you hung up your coat. “Plus, at least with pencils, you can just erase your mistakes, right?”<br/><br/>“I still prefer pens...” He huffed from his spot in the middle of the floor as you tried to make it to the kitchen without stepping on any of his work. Papers were scattered <em>EVERYWHERE</em>. You weren't even sure you had carpet anymore. You hadn't seen it in days. Your walls were also covered in sticky notes of every single color under the sun. Each and every one was covered in mathematical scribbles. You also no longer had a coffee table, that had quickly become ground zero for all of Five notebooks.<br/><br/>Your living room was a mess, but you kind of enjoyed it. You actually liked having Five around and quickly got used to his presence. He brought life and noise to your life. Before he plopped from the sky your apartment was a quiet and lonely place. “Five, have you eaten today?” You called from the kitchen as you opened the fridge. You heard him go “Oh, shit...” under his breath. You sighed to yourself. He forgot again. “How long have you been sitting there, Five?”<br/><br/>“What time is it?” He asked as he continued to write away into one of his notebooks.<br/><br/>“Like after ten pm.” You heard him sigh after you answered him. “Goddammit, Five...” You mumbled.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I should probably eat something...” You heard him snap his book closed and made his way to go sit at the counter. He quickly opened his book again and looked deep in thought as he eyed the pages. <br/><br/>“Whatcha thinkin', Five?” You eyed the contents of your fridge and sighed because everything looked boring. “Fuck it, Chinese sound okay?”<br/><br/>“I guess?” Five didn't even look up at you.<br/><br/>“Chinese it is then.” You leaned over the space of the counter that was in front of him as you began to place an order on your phone. You just ordered him something simple because you quickly learned that he'd just about eat anything. Which made sense... After spending forty-five years out in an apocalypse you figured you'd not be too picky about food either. Especially, if it was fresh and tasty. “Want something to drink?”<br/><br/>“Uh, a coke, I guess?” He didn't look up at you again.<br/><br/>“Okay. I'm not trying to poke in your business but,” You took away his notebook and closed it.<br/><br/>“Hey!” He glared at you. “Give that back!”<br/><br/>“Five, food, it makes you function, it's important, and your belly is empty. Let's focus on you for just a second, okay? For me? Please?” You gave him a nervous smile.<br/><br/>His eyes narrowed and he grumbled. “Fine.”<br/><br/>“So, does orange chicken, with rice, and a coke sound good to you?” You tucked his notebook under your arm as you tapped away on your phone.<br/><br/>“Yeah, that sounds fine...” Five irritably pushed his bangs from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I get that you really want to try to figure out a way to get back,” You set your hand on his. “No one knows that better than me, about how much you care about your family...” You gave his hand a light squeeze. “No one knows that more than me, but let's try to take care of you for right now and get something in your stomach.” <br/><br/>His now saddened eyes drifted to your face. You may have been giving him a warm smile but your eyes looked like they were holding back tears. You went to take your hand back but he quickly grabbed yours in his making you gasp. “What is that?...”<br/><br/>“What's what?” You blinked at him, hoping the tears in your eyes wouldn't betray you and fall. <br/><br/>“What's that in your eyes? What's with that look on your face every time you look at me?” Five's brows were knitted together and his gaze was intense yet there was a hidden sadness behind his eyes. His grip on your hand felt like a vice. “I don't get it.”</p><p><br/><br/>Your gaze drifted down to the counter before slowly meeting his again. “I just care Five... I just really care about you. I have for quite a while...”</p><p> </p><p><br/>He stared at you for a long while, like he was trying to figure you out, and then he was gone, leaving you alone in your kitchen. There were times he disappeared into your room when he needed time alone to think.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do you like me...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thing between you and Five quickly became awkward after he realizes that you care and know a lot about him. He asks you why you care and you accidentally tell him that you basically like him. Later, he learns that not only do you like him, you actually have feelings for him. And you have for a long time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days passed with lots of awkward silence. You'd awkwardly pass each other in the hall, accidentally bump into one another going in and out of the bathroom, and you'd sit on the couch in silence while watching TV. You hated the silence. Not only was it awkward, the tension whenever Five was in the room felt unbearable. Five hadn't said a word to you and you didn't understand why. When you two were on the couch you were at opposite ends. This whole situation made your heart sink. He hadn't even touched any of his notebooks...<br/><br/>“So,” His voice startled you from your movie, making you almost drop your bowl of popcorn. “You care about me,” You couldn't figure out if that was a statement or a question. “Why?” Ah, a question. A sharp one. His eye's never left the TV.<br/><br/>“Uh, countless reasons I guess?” You set your bowl on top of a stack of his finished notebooks. “I wouldn't really know where to begin or even how I'd answer that question.” You swallowed nervously as you turned towards him.<br/><br/>“Try.” You felt like you were being scolded by a parent as his tone was stern.<br/><br/>“Um...” You fiddled with your fingers. “I could start with how I think you're smart and witty?” You watched his jaw clench in real-time. “I also like your sarcastic and witty comments. I enjoy your snarky personality?” You gave him a nervous smile. “You're also kind of a force to be reckoned with?”<br/><br/>“That's it?” Five's eyes drifted towards you, his brows furrowed.<br/><br/>“Not really, no...” You tried to make yourself small.<br/><br/>“Also, you didn't answer my question.” It was now his turn to turn towards you.<br/><br/>“I didn't?” You blinked.<br/><br/>“No, I asked you why you cared about me. The shit you just listed off, sounds like reasons you like me.” His expression looked as if he were studying you.<br/><br/>“Oh, shi--” You covered your mouth and looked horrified.<br/><br/>“Now, I feel the need to ask you if you like me. Do you? Do you like me?” His brow may have arched, but his expression was unchanging.<br/><br/>You squeaked and wanted to disappear. <br/><br/>“Oh, for Pete's sake...” Five rolled his eyes and turned back to watch the movie, while you sat there trying to not die of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>==</p><p> </p><p>The next day, you were watching the coffee pot fill with fresh coffee for Five. That quickly became a habit. Plus, you also knew that he enjoyed his coffee. It was a little nice thing you could do for him. Your thoughts began to fill with the awkward moment from last night. You were so stupid. You had tried to be so careful to not let your feelings for him show. You didn't want to make things awkward between the two of you. He didn't need to have your silly feelings for him get in the way of what he was doing and if he was able to figure out a way to get back to his family he'd leave you immediately. What was the point of even telling him? There wasn't one. You didn't need to bother him and you just needed to let him focus. A loud noise startled the fuck out of you, even though you knew exactly what it was. It was Five, who was now sitting on one of the stools and eyeing you from behind. “Oh, uh, hi Five, morning?” You gave him a nervous smile as you filled a cup with coffee and set it before him.<br/><br/>“It's the middle of the afternoon, Y/N, but thanks.” He took the cup into his hands before taking a sip. A small sigh left him before he spoke again. “So, you like me...”<br/><br/>“Pfft, nah, who said that?” You chuckled nervously, trying to brush it off. “You just misheard me. I never said that I liked you. You're crazy.”<br/><br/>“I did some thinking last night and, no, I don't think I did.” Five closed his eyes as he took another sip of his warm beverage, looking almost peaceful.<br/><br/>“Naaaah, it must be all that time travel messing with your bra--” He held his free hand up to silence you.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N,” He set a hand on yours. “Stop it with the bullshit. Smart, snarky, and witty, huh? You clearly like me. Don't lie about it.” For some reason, his expression was soft. “It makes sense...”<br/><br/>You swallowed and felt your blood rush to your ears. “Um, what do you mean?” You were now HYPER aware that his hand was on yours. “Wh-what makes sense...?”<br/><br/>“You've been really nice to me, Y/N. Maybe, even a little <em>too</em> nice. Making sure I eat, making sure I always have coffee, the extra pillows, and blankets, buying me clothes that actually fit,” He looked down at the white t-shirt that he was wearing along with the black sleep pants he had on. “Letting me stay here for free and buying all that stuff for me so I had things to write in,” He went quiet for a moment. “You've really gone out of your way for me, and I'm just realizing I've never properly thanked you.”<br/><br/>“You don't have to. It hasn't been any trouble at all. It's nothing.” You gave him a soft smile as your heart raced with anxiousness. “I was just trying to help you. I've been glad to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Five shook his head. “I've also noticed that you've made sure to keep the marshmallows and peanut butter stocked,” He had a soft smile on his lips. “Like that isn't obvious in its own way, Y/Y.”<br/><br/>You sighed and palmed your face with your free hand. “So, you caught me, now what?” You looked into his eyes, yours reflected tiredness. “I don't know what you want me to say here Five.” You took your hand back. “Yeah, I like you, I've liked you for <em>months</em>, big deal, it's not important.” You crossed your arms and looked away from him as a huge wave of anxiety hit you like a truck. You did NOT like the position that you were in. “What's important is you trying to figure out how we can get you back home and to your family.” You went to walk away from him to head to your room but he jumped and grabbed you by the hand, having you look at him.<br/><br/>“Hey, don't do that, don't just walk away, talk to me.” There was some type of desperation behind his eyes that you couldn't figure out.<br/><br/>“What am I supposed to say Five? Yeah, I like you, but it can't mean anything. Plus, I'm used to rejection anyway, you're a busy man, and you probably think I'm some <em>freakazoid</em> because of your body!” You body checked him as you yanked your hand back from him. “So, just leave it!”</p><p> </p><p>Five just stood in place, unblinking. Your heart was pounding and you had no idea why you felt so angry. Was it even anger or were you just trying to push him away? You weren't really sure. You just wanted to run to your room and slam your door. You wanted to leave this moment, whatever it was, and you wanted to leave it now.<br/><br/><br/>“Y/N...” His voice was soft. “How about we just sit and talk, okay? It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon, or at least that's how it looks...” He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from you, eyeing his stacks of notebooks and array of sticky notes that were all over the place. “So, the least you can do is talk to me.” His gaze drifted back to you. You sighed, walked over to the couch, and plopped your ass down.<br/><br/>“There. Ya happy?” You threw up your arms. Five arched a brow as he went to go sit next to you. You were <em><b>not</b></em> acting like yourself. That was for certain.<br/><br/>“Okay,” He said as he slowly laced his fingers together. “You're in a mood all of a sudden?”<br/><br/>You sighed and rubbed your face. “Look, I'm sorry... I just... Lot's of feelings at once...” You began to gently massage your temples. “I kept my feelings a secret because I felt you didn't need the distraction and I have a lot of feelings for you.” You just held your hands in your hands. “You asked me why I care for you? It's because I know that underneath that witty-sarcastic attitude that you are actually a very caring and loving person. Your personality made me notice you, but your heart made me have feelings for you...” You sat up and stared at nothing. “You are so soft and kind with your family Five. And the way you are and were with Dolores...” You stopped for a moment as you thought about Five when he was sitting on his bed carefully and tenderly cradling Dolores in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't look him in the eye. “With how tender, loving, and caring you were with her...” A tiny sigh left you as you fiddled with your hands. “I saw who you are on the inside Five. I saw what kind of person you really are, and it just kind of happened. <em><b>Poof</b></em>!” You threw your hands up in the air. “Feelings for Five Hargreeves. Out of nowhere...” You hunched over and rubbed your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And you've had all these terrible <em>terrible</em> things happen to you, and that just makes me feel for you even more because you didn't deserve <em>any</em> of that. You were just an arrogant kid who made a single mistake and I hate that it has cost you so much and that you've had to suffer for so long... So, yes, I like you Five and I care for you. <em>Deeply</em>...” You leaned against the back of the couch with a heavy sigh. “Any questions old man?” You turned your head so you could look him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Five was eyeing his hands as if he were searching for something. You were both quiet for some time. “You kind of, sound like, you love me...” His eyes then drifted to your face. His eyes were wide and glassy. There was a deep-seeded loneliness in them that almost broke your heart.<br/><br/>You looked away from him. You couldn't face him with what you were going to say next. “That would be because I do Five. A lot...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finally, someone sees me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five has now learned that you actually love him and tries to get you to talk about it. He isn't sure why the thought of you having feelings for him tugged at his heart. Things actually end up turning out well and Five feels like he has finally met someone who actually sees him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several minutes passed by in silence as you and Five sat quietly upon the couch. Neither of you had said anything for some time. You didn't know what to say and neither did he. Five did not expect you to confess to him and you didn't plan on ever confessing to him in the first place. Now, things were awkward again. Anytime you or Five looked at one another to say something your mouths just closed and you'd look away from each other. You palmed your face again as you leaned back, but then you quickly remembered something.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, fuck, our food!” You sat up and quickly walked to the kitchen to retrieve your phone so that you could finish your order so that you and Five could have dinner. You just ordered the same thing that you had gotten him and called it a day. Five sat back on the stool that was in front of you so now there was only the counter between you.<br/>
<br/>
“Y/N...” His voice was quiet as he set his hand on your phone to lower it from your face. Finally, you managed to look him in the eye, and a tinge of fear swept through you. His expression was soft, yet sad.<br/>
<br/>
“We don't have to talk about it...” You slowly took your hands back from under his.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, I want to talk about it?” Five crossed his arms and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter.<br/>
<br/>
You sighed as you turned away from him. “And why would you want to talk about it Five?” You closed your eyes and rubbed on your forehead. “Look, yeah, I have feelings for you, but you don't even know me. At the end of the day, I'm just some girl who fell in love with someone who wasn't even supposed to be real... And if you look at all of this from a certain angle, I'm technically a weirdo who knows a lot about you. Well, the highlights about you anyway. They only really keyed in on the important bits about you. I don't actually know <em>everything</em> about you.” You closed your eyes and sighed before looking back at him. “Not to mention that I am sure you are probably bothered with me liking you because of how you look currently.” You looked towards him with a tired expression. “To save us from some lengthy-ass conversation, I'm going to tell you that I am not into kids or minors.” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “But, with how you look right now, I'm sure that it's crossed your mind that I am, yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe, once or twice...” Five nodded his head and chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah...” You leaned against the fridge. “Being over eighteen and liking you, even when you were a fictional character, has caused me to be called a--” You stopped yourself and sighed. “It's not your fault that most of the time people can't see you as yourself.” You rubbed your arms and looked away. “To a lot of people, your body being teenaged again means that you are fully a kid, again.”<br/>
<br/>
Five made a face. “To hell with that.”<br/>
<br/>
“My thoughts exactly.” You walked over to him and leaned over the counter, resting your cheek in your palm. “Just because your body got fucked from a botched time jump, I don't think that means that you need to be stripped of your rights as an adult and to be treated like a child. You don't deserve that. Regardless of what happened to you, you're still a fifty-eight-year-old man, time travel is a bitch, and it screwed you.” You lightly shrugged your shoulders. “Yet, if I am to say something like that to almost anyone, I get attacked. It is what it is, I guess.” You puffed out one of your cheeks and then blew your bangs out of your eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Five was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “I guess that explains why you've never treated me any differently.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mhm,” You nodded. “Why would I? You're just a nifty fifty-eight-year-old man with a sucky situation to me.” You shrugged. “Who is smart, witty, cares deeply for his family, has a tender loving heart, and wears his heart on his sleeve. The list goes on--” Your phone dinged so you checked what the notification was seeing that your food was on the way. “Whoop, food will be here soon.” You smiled a little at him. Five went to say something but then his stomach suddenly grumbled for a solid ten seconds causing his eyes to go wide, which in turn made you giggle.<br/>
<br/>
To regain his composure, Five cleared his throat. “So,” He began, rubbing his hands together. “Let me get this straight. You have feelings for me and you see me as an old man despite me looking like this?” He gestured to himself, tilting his head.<br/>
<br/>
You just nodded. “Basically. You don't really have to overthink it Five. You're an old man with a like time travel induced physical condition.” You shrugged again and gestured to him with one hand. “It's really not that complicated to understand. You're still like thirty years older than me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Again,” He blinked at you. “You love me, despite me looking like<em> thiiiiiis</em>?” Five gestured to his entire frame with exaggeration.<br/>
<br/>
You palmed your face. “Five, to me, you're just an old man who looks good for his age given the strange set of specific circumstances you've gone through and have had happen to you. Again, it's not that complicated to understand.” You place your hands on the counter and look him in the eye. “I see you, I see a fellow adult who has gone through some shit, and one of the things you have gone through fucked your body. Yeah, that sucks, but that doesn't strip you of your age or the things you've been through. Just because your body got de-aged because of a typo, that didn't erase your age or the hardships that you've endured. After spending forty-five years and growing into an old man out in an apocalypse <em>alone</em> I believe you get a free pass to do whatever the fuck you want. I completely believe that you have every single Goddamn right to drink, screw, and watch strippers as much as you want. You're fifty-eight years old for Pete's sake.” You threw your hands up, letting out an exasperated breath.</p><p> </p><p>Five's brows went up in amusement. “I think I've just acquired a newly-found respect for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Pfft,” You laughed. “Oh, really now?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I think so.” He softly chuckled. “You're definitely something else.” Five rested his cheek against his palm with a sort of fondness in his eyes. “So, how old are you anyway? If you don't mind me asking.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, uh, I'm twenty-eight.” You blinked at him.<br/>
<br/>
A soft laugh left him. “Older than I thought.” He warmly smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Ha! I could say the same about you, <em>old man</em>.” You say, taking a stab at him jokingly.<br/>
<br/>
“Fair enough. I do kind of look young for my age, don't I?” That got a laugh out of both of you.<br/>
<br/>
“So, um, I have to ask... Is it going to be all awkward between us now, since you know that I have feelings for you?” You looked away and chewed on your lip.<br/>
<br/>
“Nah,” Five leaned back and scrunched his brows with a smile. “Don't worry about it. It doesn't have to be any more awkward than it has to be.” He rested his chin in his hand after leaning forward to rest on his elbows on the counter again. “So, what was it that got your attention? My charming good looks was it?” He smirked, raising his eyebrows.”Tell me how smart I am again?” Five's smirk then changed to a teethy grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, I think we're done talking about this for the day.” You walked away from him to go sit back on the couch hoping that he didn't notice you getting flustered. He did, and it amused him.<br/>
<br/>
“How about I put on a fresh pot of coffee, hm?” Five smiled towards you as he made his way to the coffee pot. Tonight's conversation was, interesting? Was that the right word? So, she sees him as a fellow adult and has feelings for him? Not many people validated his age and she'd be one of the few that did. It felt...nice? For the first time, in a long time, he felt <em>respected</em> and <em>seen</em>. “So, I can drink and watch strippers all I want, huh?” He chuckled as he rinsed out the coffee pot in the sink.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you actually going to clean out the coffee filter this time?!” You say as you made a face, deflecting his question.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, shi--” He hunched down a bit before quickly taking the filter out of the coffee machine. “Oops...” Five said under his breath as he walked over to the trashcan to tap the filter out and then make his way back to the sink to clean it. “I really gotta start getting better at remembering that...”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gifts for Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five has started to think that maybe he's starting to catch feelings as well as he tries to focus on doing his work. He is also annoyed with the fact that you haven't brought up anything in regards to you having feelings for him in some time. You decided to go to the store and get a few things. You then take it upon yourself to bring him back some goodies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five was sitting in the middle of the floor with papers scattered all around him as he scribbled in a leather-bound journal you had gotten him. He was quiet, methodical, and focused, only looking up towards the ceiling in thought before going back to whatever it was that he was writing. He heard the coffee machine burble to life from behind him and felt his heart quicken in his chest. He now knew you were in the kitchen. He didn't look behind him. “Ah, hey Y/N, sleep well?” Five swallowed nervously. Not that you could see or hear.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, I guess? You?” You hopped up on the counter and scrolled on your phone as you waited for the coffee to finish brewing.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, not really, been up all night.” For some reason, the sound of your voice tugged at his heart. He tried to ignore it. It had been a couple of weeks since you and Five had that conversation about you having feelings for him. You hadn't brought it up since then. It kind of bugged him. He couldn't figure out why. “Had trouble staying asleep so I figured, ya know--” Five gestured to all the pieces of paper that encircled him.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, figures.” You frowned softly. “Do you want to try to take something to help you sleep tonight? I have some sleepy pills and some melatonin gummies for when I can't sleep sometimes.”<br/>
<br/>
There she was, worrying for him again... “I'll be okay.”<br/>
<br/>
“Five...” How his name softly left your lips made his cheeks feel warm. “You're probably going to hate me saying this but, you are technically still growing again, you need your sleep Five...” He heard your shoes tap onto the floor as you hopped down from the counter.<br/>
<br/>
Five deeply sighed while rolling his eyes. “Okay, okay, give me something later, alright?” Five stood up and went to take his regular place at the center stool on the opposite side of the counter.<br/>
<br/>
“I can do that.” You smiled as you set a mug in front of him. He noticed it was blue and had some words engraved on its surface. When he picked it up to inspect what the words had said, he couldn't figure out if he should laugh or feel insulted.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>World's Greatest Grandpa...?</em>” You giggled as he read the words out loud in a very dull tone.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought it was just a little funny.” You chuckled as you pulled the carton of eggs and the packet of bacon from the fridge. “I grabbed it because it was blue and because I figured you'd like to have your own personal mug, ya know? But when I saw the words, I had to get it.” You then pulled a couple of frying pans from one of the cabinets. “You don't have to use it if you don't want to. It just made me giggle and think of you.”<br/>
<br/>
Even though you weren't looking, he thumbed the letters gently with a smile. “Validating me in a mean yet joking manner? I'll allow it, I guess.” He took a sip of his coffee and began to scribe away into his journal.<br/>
<br/>
“Nifty~,” You say musically as you whip up some scrambled eggs with cheese. “So, um, any luck with the whole equations thing?” Your heart sunk a little at the thought of him being gone one day. You may have loved him from afar but you had definitely gotten used to his company.<br/>
<br/>
“It's been a bit over a month, and the last time I went through this it took me forty-five years, and I made a hell of a mistake. So, no? I don't think so.” He leaned his forehead against the heel of his palm. “I haven't even made a dent...” The sound of sizzling bacon filled the room.<br/>
<br/>
“I'm sorry I can't help. I don't know anything about that stuff...” You came over to top off his coffee before going back to the stove. His eyes trailed after you before he let out a quiet sigh before his eyes drifted back to his equations.<br/>
<br/>
“Don't worry about it. I don't expect anyone to really get this, other than me and my father if I'm being honest.” Five closed his book and took a swig of his coffee.<br/>
<br/>
“Don't forget about Dolores.” You smiled as you set a plate in front of him. The plate consisted of two plops of cheesy eggs that looked like blobby eyes and two strips of bacon that were curled into a smile. “She was an extension of you after all. I'm sure bouncing ideas around with her was kind of helpful. So, ya hungry?”<br/>
<br/>
Five eyed his food and noticed the messy smiley face that you tried to make. He knew exactly what you had tried to do. It made him smile some. “You're a dork, you know that?”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you.” You bowed as you went to make your own plate and then sit by him. “So,” You began. “I am going to head to the store soon. Do you need anything?” You say with a mouth full of eggs. He had to admit that your existence was kind of endearing.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, I don't think so?” He began to chew on a piece of bacon in thought. “Mm! I think we're running low on toothpaste and we're out of conditioner.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, good to know. Oh, I don't know why I didn't think about it sooner, but I could get you an air mattress if you want. You'd have more room to stretch out.” You eyed him as you chewed your food.<br/>
<br/>
“Nah, I'm alright. It's a lot cozier than the solid ground I was used to sleeping on almost every night,” Five let out a soft laugh. “Thanks for the offer though.”<br/>
<br/>
You frowned a little bit as you thought about him sleeping outside when he was roughing it out in the apocalypse. “You sure? It's no trouble. I just want you to be comfortable Five.”<br/>
<br/>
“I appreciate it, but I'm fine. I promise.” His expression softened as he looked at you. You really did care for him. A lot. That was no question.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay...” You tried to give him a smile. You finished your food and then stood up. “Well, I'll be back, and I'll probably have some goodies for you.” You stood behind him and made him shiver as you checked the size of his shirt by pulling out the tag. “See ya later Five.” You gave him a wave and a smile before you went out the door.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn't help but smile after you, but then he quickly frowned and ran his fingers through his hair tiredly as he felt his heart doing little thuds in his chest. “Fuck, this can not be happening right now...”</p><p> </p><p>==</p><p> </p><p>“I have returned!” You exclaimed as you close the door with your butt. Five was sitting on the couch lazily watching some show and raised a brow in your direction. “I have also bought you things!” You shuffled to the kitchen, trying as hard as you could to not step on any of his work, and set all the bags down on the counter. “Come here a sec!”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, give me a second.” Five felt a little bad after he had watched you struggle to get to the kitchen and began to pick up all his papers with a sigh. He really destroyed your living room and you never once said a peep. He began to feel that you were being way too kind to him. He stacked all of his papers in a neat stack by the couch and then cleared the coffee table of his notebooks and journals while you put things away in the kitchen. He figured the sticky notes were okay since they weren't obstructing anything with them being on the wall and all.<br/>
<br/>
“So, I got you something and I hope it fits.” You tossed a bag at him. “It's gonna start getting chilly soon, so I felt you'd need a decent jacket if we ever go outside for some reason. I'm sure you feel a little cooped up, right?” You give him a smile as you stock up the fridge. When Five reached into the bag he pulled out a long dark navy blue suede coat that had a plaid patterned blue scarf paired with it.<br/>
<br/>
Five held it up and stared at it in awe. “I, uh, um...” Five was stunned.<br/>
<br/>
“You like it? I hope it fits. Try it on for me?” You grinned.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, sure...” Five didn't know what to think. This was a hell of a random gift. He felt his heart begin to race and he tugged it off the hanger and slipped it on. “This feels pretty good actually.” He adjusted the coat, buttoned it up some, and then smoothed out the fabric. “This is such a nice coat Y/N... You didn't have t--”<br/>
<br/>
“Again, no trouble.” You held up your hands before taking the scarf from him and taking a step back to get a good look at him. It fit his frame nicely and the bottom reached just above his knees. “You do look really nice in it. I'm glad.” You say as you smooth your hands over the lapels to have them lay nicely against his chest. Having you this close made his heart flip. It was the same for you. You loosely wrapped the scarf around his neck. “I'm really glad it fits...” You gulped shyly as he looked into your eyes. Your faces were very very close. You could feel his breath on your lips... “Wait,” You took a step back to put some space between you and Five as you felt your cheeks go warm from being so close to him. “I got something else for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“You got me more things?” Five went to hang his new coat onto the coat rack hoping that would take long enough for the heat to leave his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, yeah, duh?” You reached into another bag. You pulled out a package of Nutter Butters, a thing of chocolate frosting, and a brand new blue toothbrush.<br/>
<br/>
Five rolled his eyes at the toothbrush. Of course, it was <em>blue</em>. He was starting to sense a theme with you. “What's with the junk?”<br/>
<br/>
“Um, excuse me? Junk? How dare you.” You hopped up on the counter again and sat cross-legged in front of him as he sat on his stool. You opened the icing and then the package of Nutter Butters. “These are <em>Nutter Butters</em> and I have <em>DREAMED</em> of giving these to you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Dreamed, huh?” He chuckled. “You've really keyed in on the fact that I have a thing for peanut butter, eh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, if you actually took the time to friggin' eat in the Goddamn show...” You grumbled under your breath. “Now, open your mouth.”<br/>
<br/>
“What?” Five blinked at you.<br/>
<br/>
“Open your damn mouth, please?” You were extra nice with the, <em>please</em>. “You're actually real right now, which means that now I can spoil the ever-loving fuck out of you. Let me have this.” You grinned as you dipped one of the cookies lightly into the chocolate icing.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you saying you've dreamed of feeding me?” He crossed his arms and arched a brow. “You're joking right?” He chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, I am obviously a very kinky girl with a feeding fetish.” You say, rolling your eyes. He froze, not expecting you to say something like that, and gulped. “Now, open your damn mouth Five.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay, okay, no need to be so pushy. Ahh..” You popped the cookie into his mouth and slowly his furrowed brows relaxed once he started to chew. Once he closed his eyes and made those tiny noises that meant it was delicious, your expression turned soft as you watched him eat.<br/>
<br/>
“Behold, the Fake-ass Fudge Nutter, brought to you by me, myself, and I.” You took a bow before hopping off the counter to continue putting things away. “All of those are yours by the way. So, have at them.”<br/>
<br/>
Five couldn't remember the last time he actually enjoyed a sweet snack. Your Fake-ass Fudge Nutter basically melted in his mouth. Five hummed and licked his lips clean after he swallowed. Once his eyes landed on you, he felt a flutter in his chest, and a sense of warmth filled his chest. Five was pretty sure he wanted to kiss you.<br/>
<br/>
You finally put all the bags in the trash and then flopped onto his couch with a sigh. “Final--FUCK I FORGOT THE TOOTHPASTE!” You slapped your hand to your face. “Eh, I'll get more tomorrow...” You shrugged as you began to flip through channels as Five stared at you with soft awe in his eyes. He was starting to see you differently and knew that he wasn't going to be able to ignore it forever. That was going to be damn near impossible.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What is she doing in there...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You decide that you are in the mood to REALLY spoil Five. He doesn't know it. You've been busy and haven't really spent time with him in a couple of days. And for some reason, that bugged him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five was sitting on the couch with an open notebook resting on his knees and a pencil tucked behind his ear while he stared at the number-riddled pages. He barely even noticed you going in and out of the apartment until he heard you struggling. That's when he saw you trying to push a great big box across the living room floor. With <em>extreme</em> effort on your part,<br/><br/>“So. Glad. I. Live. Downstairs. Or this would have been <em>reeeeaaaally</em> difficult...” You heaved with your back against the box's side as you pushed with your legs. “HNNNNRGG!”<br/><br/>“Uh, do you need help?” Five blinked at you as he slowly sat upright.<br/><br/>“Nope! I got it! It's fine! Just leave me! Go back to your super big brain maths! I'm good!” You slowly disappeared down the hall with the speed of a snail as you shoved on the box. “I'm solid! Like a rock...”<br/><br/>“Are you sure?!” Five went to get up. “You're gonna hurt yourself.”<br/><br/>“NOPE! I GOT IT! I DON'T NEED NO MAN!” Five heard you close a door in the distance.<br/><br/>“What in the hell was in that box...” Five slowly sat back onto the couch, worried about your health. His eyes snapped up at you as you ran outside again. “What on ear--?”<br/><br/>“Forgot the drill!” You say as you scamper off and down the hall again.<br/><br/>“Why does she need a drill...?” His brows knitted together as he tried to figure out what in the hell you were doing.<br/><br/>After a few hours of hearing randoms bangs and a string of curses coming from out of the hall, you had finally emerged. “Uh, hey Five, do you think you can put on a pot of coffee for me?” Your voice was small and sweet.<br/><br/>“Uh, sure, which brand do y--” Five was taken aback after taking in the sight of you. You were kind of sweaty, your hair was up in a messy-ass ponytail, and you looked to be covered in some kind of black paint. You had a black streak across your forehead. “What in the hell happened to you?!” Five asked as he slowly rose from his seat.<br/><br/>“Eh, don't worry about it.” You smiled. “Just let me know when it's done, yeah?” You disappeared again after getting some trash bags from under the sink.<br/><br/>“What the hell is she doing in there...?” Five was so confused as he made his way to the coffee machine. After he made you a cup, with a couple of spoonfuls of sugar just how you like it, and knocked on the door to the room that you were in. “Uh, Y/N, I have your coffee...” Five pressed his ear to the door, heard you curse, and then heard you unlock the door.<br/><br/>You barely cracked it open enough as you took your cup from him. “Ah, thank you.” You took a light sip and melted.<br/><br/>“So, what are you doing in here? I haven't seen you all day.” Not that he wanted to see you all day. That's just what people say right? When they haven't seen someone in some time? Pff! He didn't feel lonely because your spot on the couch had been empty since you came home. Nah. Not at all. He tried to look around you but you made it impossible.<br/><br/>“A surprise.” You beamed.<br/><br/>“Ya know, I could just jump right in there.” Five grinned as he tried to look over your shoulder.<br/><br/>“Please don't Five, it'll ruin the surprise.” You puffed your cheeks. “Please be a good bo-” You stopped yourself. “<em>Old man</em>, and not pop in here. Pleeeease~!”<br/><br/>Five rolled his eyes. “Fine, should I like order food or something?”<br/><br/>“Uh, that would be nice.” You stuck out your lips in thought as you thought about what you wanted. “Pepperoni and some two liters of coke sound good? Whatcha think?”<br/><br/>“Uh, sure. I'll give the pizza place a call then.” He blinked at you.<br/><br/>“Thanks!” You beamed and then closed the door in his face.<br/><br/>“What in the world is she up to...?” He shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he made his way back to the living room. He stopped in his tracks. “Wait? A surprise for who?” He looked over his shoulder and eyed the door to the room that you were in. Five took in a breath, shook his head, and then went to go order the food.<br/><br/>==<br/><br/>The next day you were taking the trash bags out to the dumpster and then dragged yet another box through the living room. At least this one was light and slid across the floor with more ease. The box was about as long as a person was tall.<br/><br/>“Again, do you need help?” Five asked once he was you after he came from the bathroom. He was actually dressed up for once in some of the nice clothes you had gotten him. Five was sporting a black blazer, a nice white button-up shirt, and a black-tie. You looked down at his legs and laughed a little. You had gotten him shorts to match the blazer and more knee-high socks. You had to admit that, even though he wasn't wearing his typical uniform, he looked good. Then again, you always thought he looked good.<br/><br/>“Nah, I'm alright. Thanks though.” You give him a warm smile and pushed the box down the hall and then disappeared into the room again.<br/><br/>Five stood there and sighed as he stuck his hands into his pockets before going off into the kitchen to make himself a snack. “What is that girl doing? It's been like two days...” Was he actually feeling annoyed that you hadn't been spending any time with him here lately? <em>Nah, that would be stupid. </em>He thought to himself as he closed the cabinet door just a tad more harsh than he had meant to after getting down the jar of peanut butter. Was he actually starting to miss her?... “Absolutely not.” He said to himself as he slammed the kitchen drawer shut with his hip after grabbing out a butter knife. “This is ridiculous...” He sighed as he irritably grabbed out two pieces of bread from the bread box. “Why would I miss her? She's like one room away.” Five rolled his eyes as he yanked the bag of marshmallows down from above the fridge. “I'm just being stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Five sighed irritably as he smeared peanut butter onto the pieces of bread as he stared down the hall with narrowed eyes before tossing the knife into the sink. He stuck his hand into the bag of marshmallows, sprinkled some onto one of the slices of peanut butter covered bread, and then slapped the two pieces of bread together before taking an aggressive bite. “What is she doing in there...?” He said as he chewed in annoyance.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A room, just for you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, Five gets to see his surprise. Why did you get him chalk?...</p><p>He's really starting to have feelings for you and isn't sure if you'll talk to him about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, you slowly crept up behind Five who was standing at the coffee maker. He seemed to be in a bad mood. He was wearing pretty much what he wore yesterday except for the fact that the blazer and shorts were a dark blue. “Heya, Fives.” You tapped him lightly on the shoulder before he turned around to see you.<br/><br/>Once his eyes landed on you, his expression softened, but then he looked away and took a sip of his coffee trying to look aloof. “Oh, are you speaking to me now?”<br/><br/>Your expression dulled, you rolled your eyes, but you were way too much of a good mood to let his fake ass attitude get to you. “I have a present for you. Here.” You held out your hands, which held a small blue present wrapped in blue paper.<br/><br/>“A present? What is it, my birthday?” Five rose a brow as he took the small gift. He shook it, causing it to rattle some. “What is it?”<br/><br/>“Open it, dummy.” You let out a soft laugh. “Or, should I say smarty pants? Not that you really wear pants often. Smarty Shorts? Smarty Socks?”<br/><br/><br/>“Y/N...” He said your name in an exasperated tone.<br/><br/>“Open it.” You grinned. “It's a tiny token that leads to something much bigger. I promise you that.”<br/><br/>“Okay?” Five unwrapped the small present and within the shiny blue paper, he found two boxes of chalk. “Chalk?” He rose a brow as he stared at you. “You got me, chalk?” He stared at you in such confusion. “You have practically been gone for two whole days, and you bring me, chalk?”<br/><br/>“Yes.” You grinned wildly. “You'll need it. Trust me.” You grabbed his hand and had him follow you down the hall. Have your hand in his made his heart flutter again. Once you two reached the room, that you had been stowing yourself in for the past two days, Five noticed that there was a massively huge blue bow on the door.<br/><br/>“What is this, Y/Y?” Five looked at you, trying to figure this all out.<br/><br/>You pointed to the doorknob. “Open it.” You smiled. “I hope you like it...” You chewed on your lip as your heart raced in your chest. This could go either really really bad or really really great. You were nervous as fuck.<br/><br/>Five reached out and grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. “What the hell is in here that caused you to disappear for two whole days?” He looked towards you again.<br/><br/>“You just have to open the door and see.” You smiled at him warmly as you tried to inwardly calm your heartbeat.<br/><br/>“Okay then...” Five slowly opened the door and then his eyes slowly widened as he took a step into the room. His eyes became wider by the second as he looked all around the room. “You...you did all this...?”<br/><br/>“Y-yup. I figured that since we don't really know how long you'll be here and with how long it took you the last time to get home that you'd like your own space. You like it...? I tried to not make it look <em>too</em> much like your old room, but I also wanted it to feel like this space was yours.”<br/><br/>As Five looked around, he saw that there was a twin bed with a nice solid oak frame in the center of the room in front of the window. The bed had a thick blue comforter on it and had fluffy pillows inside of blue pillowcases. The floor-length curtains were also a shade of blue. On the floor was a huge, mostly blue, decorative rug that laid at the foot of the bed. To one side of the room, there was a nice little desk with a blue desk chair and a little lamp that had a blue lamp shade. There was a globe, some blue pencil holders, and some books on the desk as well. To the other side of the room, there was a blue armchair sitting snug in a corner with an empty bookshelf on either side of it. Next to the shelf that was farthest from the bed was a dark blue dresser. There was a tall lamp behind the chair. The walls were mostly all black save for the part of them that came up a few feet that were in the color of a deep blue. There was a line that separated the two colors. It was shimmery gold.<br/><br/>Five went to say something but his voice caught in his throat.<br/><br/>“Five?” You stepped up next to him as he wandered over to the closet door. Upon opening the door, he found the rest of his close that you had gotten him. “All of your PJs and socks and stuff are in the dresser over there.” You pointed to the dresser and his line of sight followed your finger. “I um, I gathered all your clothes while you were in the shower earlier... OH!” You exclaimed as you reached into his newly owned closet and pulled down his old academy uniform. “I forgot to let you know this earlier because I kept forgetting, but I did actually get this cleaned and patched up for you. The button-up was kind of toasted though... I figured you could use one of your new ones if you ever wanted to wear this again.” You laid his uniform across your arms and held it out to him.<br/><br/>His eyes trailed over his old uniform and he gulped. He was filled with all kinds of emotions, not that you could have known, but his silence was worrying you. Five took his uniform from your hands and just stared at it in his.<br/><br/>“You okay, Fives?” You say softly. His eyes never left his uniform. Just by staring at it, he was hit with the memories of his time spent as a kid, his time spent out in the apocalypse, and when he first came back in his wrong body. He was also hit with the memories of his family. Not that they ever left him... He hung it back up in the closet.<br/><br/>“You did all this, you did all this for me...?” Five looked at you with wide glassy eyes as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was about to cry as he looked around the room again.<br/><br/>“Yeah... I just really felt like you needed a space of your own, ya know? Is this okay? I know it's probably a lot of blue, but ya know, blue is a calming color, and when I saw your room in the show you had a lot of blue things, so I figured that maybe you liked the color blue,” You started to ramble nervously. “And when I see anything blue...” Your eyes immediately met his and then you looked away shyly. “Oh! I forgot to show you the best part.” You smiled as you picked up his boxes of chalk from up off the floor. He had dropped them in awe earlier.<br/><br/>You opened one of the boxes, took out a piece of chalk, and then scribbled his name on the wall in big messy letters. “Tada! You can write on the walls all you want! Just in here though.” You chuckled. “So, whatcha think?” You looked at his name on the wall and made a face. “Oh crap! I am so used to spelling Hargreeves with an “a” instead of two e's...” You frantically rubbed out the error with your fist and fixed it, which actually made him quietly chuckle. “There! But really, what do you think... This cool enough to be your space? I can change stuff if you want.”<br/><br/><br/>“It's um,” Five sniffed sharply and wiped his eye on his shoulder before a tear had a chance to fall. “It's nice. It'll uh...” He looked around again. “It'll do nicely. It'll get the job done. Thanks...”<br/><br/>The smile you had on your face made his heart melt. “Then I'm glad.”<br/><br/>“Did you get any sleep while you did all of this?” Five blinked at you before his eyes wandered around the room floor to ceiling.<br/><br/>“Absolutely not,” You laughed. “I wanted to get this done as soon as possible for you. Thank God, this paint dried pretty quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“This must have cost you so much...” Five's lips turned into a frown. How could she have done all this? Why did she do all of this? First of all, why did she do all of this for him?... “Y/N, you didn't have to do all of this? This is too much... This must have cost you a fortu--”<br/><br/>You stopped him. “I wanted to do it Five, and it's not just because I care about you. Which, I do, not that that's a secret.” You chucked. “After everything you've been through, you at least deserve your own room Five.” You walked up behind him and set your hands gently on his shoulders. “You don't have to work hard out in the elements anymore. You can take your time within the safety of your own room. And when you're tired, BOOM, huge soft bed with comfy blankets.” Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around him and rested your chin on his shoulder as you gestured towards his bed. Your cheek was now against his neck. It made him gulp.<br/><br/>“You really don't want anything in return for all of this?” He looked towards you out of the corner of his eyes.<br/><br/>You puckered your lips and looked up towards the ceiling like you were in deep thought, pretending to really try to think of something. You shook your head. “Naaaaah! I'm good.” You lightly bumped your forehead against his temple before letting him go. “You hungry? I think I'm in the mood for burritos~” You went to sit in his armchair and let your legs hang over the arm. “I can get you something different if you want.” You gave him a smile.<br/><br/>Five sat on his bed and crossed his legs while leaning back. He could not wrap his head around the fact that this room was HIS room. It felt unreal. Five looked over to you and felt such a deep appreciation for you. You had done so much for him and you kept going way out of your way to make sure that he had everything he needed. And now, you actually GAVE him a room of his very own. A room, out of your own home, was just for him now, and you were very nonchalant about it and wanted to get burritos. He just couldn't believe it. “Uh, I can't remember the last time I had a burrito, so, I guess that sounds nice... This room is really just for me?” His face was of disbelief.<br/><br/>You let out a soft chuckle. “Yes Five, this room is all yours. You can do whatever you want to in here. You can decorate yourself, you can do you work in here, you can sleep in here, you can dance around naked in here, this room is all yours Five.” You laughed as you sat up. “Maybe, I can give you one rule.”<br/><br/>“Oh, and what's that?” He arched a brow with a smirk. “What rule would that be?”<br/><br/>“All I ask is that you not bring strange women or men up in here.” You let out a laugh.<br/><br/>“Men?” He sharply tilted his head and let out a chuckle.<br/><br/>“I don't know what all you've experienced or what you're into Five.” You snorted. “What I'm saying is, don't hook up in here, please. I just don't want us to get robbed in the middle of the night. That would suck, yeah?” You laughed as you scrolled on your phone.<br/><br/>Five actually had to hold his stomach as he silently wheezed. “Are you sure you don't just want me all to yourself?” Five gave you this amused look. “I do know how you feel about me, remember?”<br/><br/>Your face went red unexpectedly. “SO! BURRITOS! I AM ORDERING BURRITOS!” <br/><br/>Getting a rise out of you always tickled him. He found it kind of cute when you'd get all worked up and flustered because of him. “Well then, I guess I'll just have to go and watch me some skimpily dressed dancers on my own time then?” Five stood up as he stuck his hands in his pockets and swaying on his heels. “You want to try and stop me?”</p><p> </p><p>You just gave him this look and chuckled. “I mean, I know you're an adult, so I won't and can't stop you, but uh, bouncers and bartenders can.”<br/><br/>Five made a face as his shoulders slumped. “Mean.”<br/><br/>“I won't and can't stop you, but you can't do much of anything without a fake I.D., my dude. You may look at least eighteen but you <em>do not</em> look like you could be twenty-one. No offense Five.” You gave him friendly smile.<br/><br/>Five blew his bangs out of his face and sighed. “Fair... Though, I could say that I'm in the mood for a drink. It has been a while..” He sat back down on his bed.<br/><br/>“Well, since I am fully educated on your actual age situation, I will buy you some alcohol if you'd like some. All I'll say is, take it easy, since your body is younger now you shouldn't really be drinking, but I won't stop you. I'd just rather I not have to take you to the hospital someday because your young teen baby liver is now dying of cirrhosis.” You hit the order button on the screen of your phone so your food would be on the way soon.<br/><br/>Five sighed again. “Again, ow my pride and dignity, but fair.”<br/><br/>“So, what are you in the mood fo--” You stopped yourself as you remember him sitting at the bar of his home with an electric lime green drink in his hand. “Never mind, I know just the thing. I'll be right back.” You gave him a wink and left him in his room as you went to go to the liquor store real quick.<br/><br/>Five shook his head and head laid across his bed and stared at the ceiling. “So, now she's buying me booze... What even if this girl?” He smiled and crossed his arms behind his head as thoughts of what it would be like to be with you crossed his mind. His chest heaved as he thought about kissing you again. He palmed his face. “Is this really happening? Should I really be thinking about this? Can I really be having feelings right now...? I'm losing my focus here...” Five sat up and palmed his face with both hands this time before looking around his room once more. “She must really love me, huh?” Five ran his fingers through his hair and then rubbed on the back of his neck as a small smile crept across his lips. A soft sight left him. “Maybe, I should try to talk to her about this tonight? But will she want to though...?” He rubbed his knuckles against his forehead. “Why does everything in my life have to be so freaking complicated?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again! I really enjoy comments. :D They fille me with the joy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>